The Outcast Chronicles
by shadowbear
Summary: This is the prequel story to the Outcast Ninja. You'll get to see Don in a more behind the scenes perspective. You'll see all the events that led up to the Outcast Ninja, a little more of what he was doing during the Long Forgotten Ninja, some what he was doing in the Outcast Shadow, and some events that followed the Outcast Shadow.


The Outcast Chronicles

Chapter 1

A young boy at the age of eight, wearing long gray pants, a gray short sleeve vest with black trim over a solid black shirt trained alone in the back yard of his house. His brown, curly hair nearly covered his eyes as he trained and panted heavily from all the effort he was putting into it.

He turned around when he sensed he was being watched to see the third Hokage standing before him. "Good morning Lord Hokage, what brings you here?" Don asked.

"Don, I have some bad news..." the older man said as he approached Don and knelt by him.

"What's wrong? Is it about my dad?" he asked.

The older man nodded, "Yes. Don, I'm sorry to have to tell you this. You're father was found dead a couple of days ago while on a mission."

Don became teary-eyes as he began to cry loudly. "That's not fair! My dad can't be dead! That can't be true!"

The older man embraced Don and hugged him, "I promise you will be well taken care of. I have arranged a temporary home for you."

Don beat against the Hokage's chest. "I don't want another home, I want this one! I don't want to be taken care of, I just want my daddy! I don't have anyone anymore! I want my daddy! I want my daddy!" he then fell to the ground crying.

"I'm sorry Don. Please take my hand and I will help you pack your things." the Hokage said softly extending his hand.

Don swatted it away violently, "No!" he shouted and ran off.

"Don, wait!" the Hokage shouted as Don sped off. He then sighed. He then began to look for Don. After an hour or so of searching the clouds became dark and it began to rain. He began searching the back avenues and off in the distance under an oak tree, he saw Don curled up into a ball crying his eyes out. He approached Don in an attempt to bring him home.

"Don, I'm sorry for your loss. I'm only trying to help. No child should ever lose their parents when they are still so young. Please Don, let me bring you home and I will help you pack your things." he said extending his hand.

Don, calming down, his crying now sobbing, extended his hand, taking the Hokage's and allowed himself to be led home where he packed his things.

The Hokage led him to his new home. Outside the manor was the sign of the Hyuga clan. He knocked on the door and a young girl about a year younger than Don answered the door. She only opened it a crack and timidly poled half her face from behind the door. She looked at Don then looked at the Hokage who made her jump in surprise.

"Ah, Hinata, I'm sorry to have startled you, but is your father home?" he asked.

"Y-Yes..." she said timidly opening the door to let the two of her guests in.

Don entered and looked at Hinata who jumped and hid behind the door, but still peeping her head out to look at him. Don was confused at how shy Hinata was and followed the hokage to meet Hinata's father.

The hokage introduced Don to Hinata's father and arrangements were made to have Don stay with them until he was old enough to live on his own. He was then led to his new room, there he was left alone to unpack and settle in. However, instead of unpacking, he just sat on his bed and stared at the ground sadly. He felt scared of his new surroundings, it was very unfamiliar, and he didn't know what to expect. All he wanted was his dad back, but that was something that wouldn't happen and he knew that, which only made him feel worse.

Don heard a tapping come from his door, opening, he saw Hinata peer into the room timidly. Don looked up, but was too shy to say anything. Hinata came and approached him.

"H...hi..." Hinata said timidly. "I'm Hinata. What's your name...?"

"My name's Don. Nice to meet you Hinata. Is this your home?" he asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Oh, it's a really nice place. It seems like a palace compared to my house..." he said.

There was silence for a while. Hinata looked over at Don's bag which had been untouched. "Let me help you unpack." she said reaching for his bag.

"You don't have to, I was going to do it in a little bit. I just got caught up in thinking..." he said.

Hinata looked at him, "What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"My dad, I just found out that he died on a mission. I don't have anyone else... my mom died when I was very young. I just don't know what to do anymore... I don't have any family." Don said fighting hard not to break down but unable to fight back a few tears to trickle down his face.

Hinata frowned. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, "I can be your family."

Don looked at her with curiosity, "Really?"

Hinata nodded, and left his room. Don smiled. He then began to unpack his things thinking to himself how much he missed his dad. He wasn't sure if he would be able to adapt to living here. It wasn't his home. He lay in bed in the dark as he listened to the rain beat down on the roof. He eventually fell asleep to its soothing sound.

The next morning, Don was woken up by Hinata, "Don, wake up! It's time for school, we're gonna be late!" she yelled.

Don groaned and dragged himself out of bed to get dressed. He walked out his room and accompanied Hinata to the academy. Since Hinata was a year younger than him, she had to go to a different classroom, though it was right across the hall from his. Don found a seat in the back corner and went back to sleep. Eventually the room filled up with students and the teacher walked in.

"Good morning students, it's nice to see I have your attention, well, almost all of y'alls attention..." the woman said looking up to see Don still sleeping. She picked up a book and hurled it at Don. It hit him on the head and knocked him out of his chair. Don opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling with a throbbing pain coming from his head. The girl with magenta hair who sat next to him looked down at him.

"No sleeping in class!" the woman yelled.

Don stood up and glared at the teacher.

"I have no need for lazy students in this classroom." the woman said.

Without any hesitation, Don opened up the window right by him and jumped out of it, escaping the classroom. Everyone in the class including the teacher was shocked at what had just happened.

"Tch, loser." a boy with black hair and blue eyes said from the other back corner of the room.

"Wow... that was cool!" the girl with magenta hair said in awe after Don jumped out the window.

Don ran as fast as he could away from the academy. Eventually, he found himself in a back street and off in the distance was a big oak tree. He went and sat under it and began to sob until he couldn't anymore. Eventually the sounds from the hustle and bustle of the city lulled him to sleep. A few hours later he was awaken by someone talking to him.

"Hey kid, what are you doing under my tree?" a voice called out to him.

Don looked up to see a kid a year younger than him who had black hair and dark eyes, glaring down at him. On his back was the mark of the Uchiha clan.

"I don't see your name on it!" Don replied.

The kid smirked, he took out a kunai and then carved his name into the tree. "You do now, Sasuke Uchiha. Now scram kid."

"That's not fair!" Don shouted.

Sasuke leaned back up against the tree, "I don't care, now get lost." he replied as he closed his eyes. A few moments of silence passed. He then heard some scratching noises coming from the tree, he opened his eyes to see Don scratching out his name and replacing it with his own.

"I don't see your name on here, I just see mine." Don said with a devilish grin. Don then felt a foot on his back then next thing he knew, he was falling to the ground.

"Well, if you really want this tree, let's fight for it." Sasuke said jumping down.

Sasuke and Don stared each other down with the most intense look on their faced.

"Let's do this." Don said.

"You're not going to win, this tree is staying mine!" Sasuke said.

"Is not!" Don said.

"Is too!" Sasuke replied.

"Then let's settle this like real men would!" Don shouted back.

"Yes, let's!" Sasuke replied.

Immediately, each boy held out their fist and shook them up and down three times, counting as the did so. "One, two, three!"

"Gah!" Don shouted in disgust as his rock was beaten my paper. "Best two out of three!" he shouted.

"Fine, I'll just beat you one more time and this tree is mine." Sasuke smirked.

In less than five seconds it was all over. Don was jumping up and down and Sasuke was left in utter shock.

"I don't understand, I never lose at this game..." Sasuke said sadly.

"I won fair and square." Don said happily. He then extended his hand to Sasuke. "It was nice meeting you Sasuke Uchiha." he said. Sasuke took his hand and shook it.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"My name's Don." he replied.

Sasuke smirked and he parted ways with his newly made friend and soon to be childhood rival.

When Don was finally alone, he sat under his tree curled up by himself. He buried his face into his arms and grieved more about his dad. He looked up when he heard someone walking toward him. It was a young man who looked almost like Sasuke. He knelt down and patted Don on the head.

"What the matter little one?" the man said.

"I just really miss my dad." Don sobbed.

The man's eyes widened. "I know you, you're Don. You're the son of my Anbu captain. I've heard so much about you. It's an honor to finally meet you... I'm sorry about your father's death. I can assure you, everything is going to be ok. I personally am leading the investigation. When I find out who did it, I'll let you know and I will personally handle them." he said.

"What's your name mister, you look like someone I just met a couple of minutes ago..." Don asked innocently.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha." he replied.

"Uchiha...? You're related to Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked.

Itachi's eyes fluttered red for a second with his sharingan when he heard that name, but closed his eyes and smiled happily. "You mean my little squirt for a brother? Yeah, I am." Itachi replied. He then stood up and looked down at Don. "Don?"

"Yes Mr. Itachi?" Don asked.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Sure, I guess." Don replied.

"No matter what you hear go on in the village tonight, please stay inside. And also, please keep an eye on my little brother for me." Itachi said.

"Sure, but why?" he asked.

"Well, it's a bit complicated, but I'm going to be leaving the village after tonight and I'm never coming back. My brother isn't old enough to understand yet and I'm sure he will take it the wrong way. I know he will need some sort of friend to stand by him to keep him from making the same problems I've caused..." Itachi replied sadly.

"How can a nice person like you cause problems? You're an Anbu. My daddy always told me that even though what you guys do is secretive and arouses suspicion, it's always for the good of the people..." Don said.

Itachi smiled, "Yes, your father was right in saying that. Just remember that, always." he replied, then he walked away. As Itachi walked away, his eyes turned blood red from his sharingan.


End file.
